


Unmasking the Cat

by DerpyMuffinz



Series: Of Volleyballs and Magic Paws [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossover, Identity Reveal, Ladybug faints because of Lev, M/M, Yaku goes to the hospital, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMuffinz/pseuds/DerpyMuffinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug is the apple of a certain kitty's eye, but his Little Lady loves another. He's got gorgeous silver hair and green eyes, how can Chat compete with that?</p><p>A.K.A Ladybug falls off of a roof because of Lev.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasking the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ladybug may be a guy, but I don't like all the other names that have been chosen. I like just plain old ladybug. Anyways, Enjoy!

Ladybug swung over to a rooftop, and landed gently, sitting crisscross and staring at the landscape below him. This was one of his favorite parts of saving the day, when he had the time to experience it. It wasn't often that he could solve an issue without using Lucky Charm, so Ladybug relished in the extra time it gave him. Paris had just been rid of another Akumatized villain, and now it was rebuilding itself. Families returned to their homes, cars began to move on the roads, and people returned to their routines. The night sky sparkled with stars, and the pale light of the moon cast a cold glow on the Parisian rooftops.

_Yup, definitely my favorite part._

The sound of feet softly hitting the roof next to him made him aware of a new presence. Ladybug’s eyes landed on his tall partner, the one and only Chat Noir. His silver hair cast a shadow over his eyes, making the emerald orbs appear to glow in the night. The moon reflected off of his silvery hair.

“M’Lady, I'm surprised to see you out here so late.” Chat Noir settled down on the roof next to Ladybug, setting his staff down next to him on the shingles.

“Why do you call me that? You know I'm a guy, and don't you dare try to make a joke about it.” Chat chuckled a bit, leaning back on his forearms and tilting his face to the glowing sky.

“Well, I wouldn't want to disrespect you, Bugaboo.” Ladybug made a noise of acknowledgement, and the two sat quietly on the rooftop for a while, observing the view of Paris that stretched before them. Thoughts swam around in Ladybug’s head, refusing to be calmed. _I often wonder about Chat’s identity, and how our relationship would be if we knew each other. The fact that I could possibly know this pun-spitting, leather-clad flirt is mind-blowing, but yet keeping our identities secret makes me feel more secure. We save Paris together every day, but we could be best friends in real life as well. Or, what if we're enemies? That could ruin everything!_

“Ladybug?” The brunet jumped slightly when he heard Chat’s voice break the comfortable silence they were in. Chat wasn't looking at him. His face was still turned towards the sky, but a worried expression colored his features, as if he was searching the starry night for the answers to his troubles.

“Yeah, Chat?”

“Do you like me?” The question took Ladybug by surprise. _Does he think I hate him or something? The dumb kitty probably is setting up another flirting opportunity._ Despite the hero’s long record of playful flirting, this time felt different to Ladybug. Chat seemed serious, which was an emotion that he rarely displayed.

“Well, of course I like you. You're my partner and-”

“I meant romantically.” Ladybug was shocked into silence. He never took Chat’s flirts to heart, he just thought that Chat was fooling around. He didn't even think _Chat_ was serious about his flirts. He never expected Chat to confront him about it like this, and he certainly didn't know how to respond.

“Well, um...Chat, you're a nice guy and all, and I care about you a lot, but I'm in love with someone else.” Chat’s ears drooped and he cast his emerald eyes downward in apparent disappointment. Ladybug felt terrible for having to let Chat down like that, but it was the truth.

“Oh...I-I understand. Could I just ask, who is the lucky lady?”

“Actually, it's the lucky guy. And his name is Lev. Lev Haiba.” Chat froze, emerald eyes wide. He was capturing the perfect “deer in headlights” look, and it was almost comical. Ladybug waved his hand in front of Chat’s face until he finally snapped out of it.

“No way,” he whispered, staring at his Miraculous like it would give him answers. He then seemed to remember that he wasn't alone on the rooftop, and staring at his magic ring wouldn't be an appropriate response to what Ladybug said. He scooted slightly closer to his partner, curiosity painted all over his face.

“So, what do you like about Lev?” Ladybug’s hazel eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of his name. A sigh escaped his lips, a sigh only released by those deeply and hopelessly in love. Ladybug’s hands traveled to his heart and he smiled.

“Where do I start? He's absolutely _gorgeous_. He's got these perfect green eyes that always seem to sparkle, and silvery hair that puts actual silver to shame. He's sweet and attentive, and absolutely _adorable_. God, I love him.” Chat crawled towards Ladybug with a smirk on his face, placing both hands on either sides of his thighs, eyes lidded.

“Well, Little Lady, what if I told you,” a green glow permeated the cold light of the moon, “that the man of your dreams has been under your nose the whole time?” When the glow faded, Ladybug saw none other than Lev Haiba sitting where Chat Noir was about five seconds ago. Lev crawled a bit closer, touching his nose to his partner’s. Ladybug turned almost the exact same color as his suit and quietly screamed while staring at Lev with wide eyes.

“Wha? B-but you, then Chat, and I thought…How could, I-I can't believe…” Ladybug began to hyperventilate when the truth sunk in. All of the flirting and teasing had been with _Lev_ the whole time. He had kissed Lev. He had kissed _Lev freaking Haiba_ , his all-time crush that left his tongue in knots whenever he was around him. _He had been fighting crime with the man of his dreams._

“LB?” Ladybug’s eyes connected with Lev’s, and the truth hit him again, harder this time. With that, Ladybug’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the crime fighting hero fell from the rooftop to the pavement below.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Beep beep beep beep_

Yaku's eyes opened to a blank room. He lay under soft white sheets, and all manners of tubes and wires went from his wrist and chest to the heart monitor next to his bed. He tried to sit up, only to have throbbing pain shoot through his arms, legs, and back. _I'm in...the hospital? What am I doing here?_

“Yaku? How are you feeling?” The brunet's eyes landed on Lev’s face, which was clouded with a mixture of worry and relief. The events of last night came crashing down on him like a tidal wave of embarrassment. Yaku turned red again, but he realized something that made him panic even more. _Wait a minute...last night I passed out as Ladybug, but now he's calling me Yaku… Oh no, he knows who I am! Tikki must have released my transformation!_

“I'm, o-okay. T-Thanks for bringing me here.” Lev rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his cheeks glowing pink.

“Don't mention it. I'm sorry about last night. I never thought I'd have to take someone to the hospital because I flirted with them.” Yaku chuckled, his lips stretched into a small smile. The two were silent for a little while, but Lev spoke up again.

“Surprise, I guess. Can we try what happened last night again? Like, a redo?” Yaku nodded once, leaning back on the stack of pillows behind him.

“A redo sounds pretty good to me.” Lev crouched next to Yaku holding the small brunet's hand. He rubbed gentle circles on the back of Yaku’s hand with his thumb. Lev was visibly nervous, a new first for Yaku (In his opinion, it made Lev even more adorable, if such a thing was even possible), because the tall boy always seemed to be confident. Lev tensed visibly, then relaxed, taking a deep breath and meeting Yaku’s eyes.

“We know each other's identities now, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I don't care if you're Yaku, the Nekoma libero, or Ladybug, the crime-fighting superhero that protects Paris. My feelings remain the same. Yaku, I...I Lev you.”

That was the first time that Lev’s puns had made someone cry.

(They were happy tears).

  
Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by the lovely Nitosenpai, so here you go bro! Hope you like it! Oh and also, thoughts on if this should be a full fic? I started writing it but I dunno.
> 
>  
> 
> Update: I've started to write a full fic for this! ive posted the first chapter already, so go check it out!


End file.
